


Washed Away

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Daddy Kink, Forced Prostitution, M/M, short clip, trigger warning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: Make sure you have read the tags, because this is really sick.





	Washed Away

他细瘦布满淤青的双腿曾把很多男人的头颅夹在之间，父亲的朋友们、管家和男仆、还有他最亲爱的布鲁斯daddy，莱克斯是他们最喜爱的糖果，被夹在唇齿间品尝。没有什么理由说他们不喜欢他，不喜欢他怎么会那样急切地抚摸他，像拥抱久别的情人，怎么会那样痴迷地揉捏他的皮肤，在那上面留下各异的淤青痕迹，又怎么会那样用力地入侵莱克斯的身下。所以，他们告诉莱克斯，莱克斯是最受宠爱的，他们的小金丝雀。

所有人中布鲁斯daddy 对他最好，他会给莱克斯带来昂贵的糖果，每次还会温柔地抚过莱克斯的金发，亲吻莱克斯的柔软双唇，就连好看的胡茬也因为莱克斯抱怨摩擦得疼而刮干净。他身上的味道阴沉又舒适，胜过任何古龙水，莱克斯喜欢抚摸布鲁斯daddy 花白的头发，把它们弄乱，像是灰白的海浪起伏。

他一开始并不想叫布鲁斯 daddy，因为他不喜欢老卢瑟。但是布鲁斯喜欢听他叫，他还说如果莱克斯乖乖听话，有天就可以跟自己离开，成为一个韦恩，去任何他想去的地方，见识自由与自然，那和莱克斯从书上读到的智慧有所不同。

莱克斯顺从了。但他从来没有成为韦恩，并不是他对卢瑟这个姓氏有多么喜爱，只是他根本没有相信过。他吻过布鲁斯的唇角，双手搭上布鲁斯的后颈，他的身上那么暖和，柔软的怀抱像是一个梦。他的手指缠上布鲁斯灰白的头发，阴天的海浪在莱克斯梦境里涨落。

莱克斯害怕惊醒，所以他从来不曾入睡。

 

Fin.


End file.
